


A Valuable Asset

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, rated for Darcy's potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy just wanted a minute away to clear her head. Things, of course, rarely work out so easily.<br/>(In the Teamwork 'verse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valuable Asset

 Darcy slammed the door and leaned back against it, trying to catch her breath. She felt like she'd been running for an eternity instead of just down the hall. And her mind just wouldn't stop whirling. On the plus side, May had fractured Ward's larynx. On the not-so-plus side, _fuck_.

It was some sort of empty computer room, a few rows of long desks with computers that looked like they hadn't been used in quite some time. The fluorescent light just above her was on, but the far end was a shadowy mass of filing cabinets, it looked like. Whatever. They'd been told that the area had been cleared of anyone who might want to, you know, kill them.

“Fuck,” she breathed, resting her hands on her knees, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” That voice, that fucking voice. She looked up to see Brock stepping out of the shadows at the other end of the room, the very reason her mind was whirling.

Adrenaline surged through her. She straightened up, pressing back against the door, her hand reaching for the doorknob. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I'm here with Fury. I'm a valuable asset, or did you miss that part?” He was stalking slowly towards her, and fuck her if her body didn't respond to that. She conjured up images of Clint's lean torso in her mind, but it wasn't enough to block out of the memories of what had accompanied _that_ look in his eyes.

“My ears work just fine!” She'd had a lot to say to Fury about him. Like, a lot. And when she'd finished yelling, Fury had looked her in the eye and told her he knew all of that. He didn't trust Brock, but Brock was a valuable asset, what with all the high level Hydra secrets he had rattling around in his brain. “I mean... This room? Why the fuck are you in this room?” Because he was one of the very people she'd come here to get away from.

Brock came to a stop in front of her as her hand bumped against the doorknob, making it rattle loudly in the stillness of the room. He reached out and snagged her wrist, lifting it easily and pressing it against the wall above her head. “Told you I'd be around.” He was crowding in on her, his shirt brushing against her breasts, close enough that she had to look up to talk to him. She _knew_ she should mind, should push him away, should tell him to go fuck himself.

She didn't. Darcy was reacting to him, her treacherous hormones acting like this was just the best thing ever. The back of her head was resting against the door as she looked up into his dark eyes. “And you were, what, waiting for me?”

“Yeah. I wanted to talk to you without...” He motioned with his chin towards the door. “It's almost like they don't trust me.” The smirk grew a little, no doubt he knew exactly what her teammates thought of him.

“ _I_ don't trust you.” She narrowed her eyes in a glare.

“Yeah you do.” His voice practically dripped confidence, like there was no doubt in his mind. “Maybe you don't want to, little girl, but you do.” His eyes moved over her face before his lips turned up in that familiar smirk. “I'm not holding your gun hand.”

That was a good point. And, thanks to Clint's insistence, she was actually _wearing_ her gun. She'd even totally used it. She stared up at him for a second, fixing her gaze on the sharp line of his cheekbone. “You said you wanted to talk, so talk.” Fuck he had amazing cheekbones.

“Did I say talk?” Brock's eyes moved over her face like he was searching for something. He pushed a little on the wrist that was pinned to the wall, and she closed her eyes for a long moment. “We never did talk much.”

“No.” She forced her eyes open, looking up to meet that unmistakably _hungry_ gaze. “And you'd better hurry up, they're going to start looking for me soon.”

His hands were on her hips, turning her until she was pressed against the door, his body heavy against her back. He found her wrist, pressed it to the door again even as the weight of his body pressed her uncomfortably into the door. “Does he hold you down and make you scream?”

Her breath caught, just for a second. He could have been talking about anyone, but Darcy _knew_ that he somehow knew about Clint. “If I scream now, someone's gonna hear me.”

“Does that mean you want me to cover your mouth? Don't have enough hands, but I'm sure I could find something to put in it for you.” His mouth was dangerously close to her ear, and she felt him nudging her hair aside with his nose before his mouth was moving along the back of her neck, delicious heat surrounded by the sharp scrape of his facial hair.

Darcy let out a moan, her eyes fluttering shut as she caught her lower lip in her teeth.

Her earpiece buzzed for a second. “Darcy?” That was Skye. “Where'd you get off to? We were gonna have our first support group meeting.” They'd jokingly talked about starting a support group for people who had been involved with Hydra members.

She couldn't get to her earpiece with Brock's head in the way. He stiffened for a second, then chuckled, his lips skittering against her skin. “She's savin' you from having to make a moral decision.” His hands fell to her hips and he turned her again, pressing her back into the door before his mouth came down over hers. He kissed her hard, teeth catching against her lips as his tongue conquered her mouth. His knee was between her legs, his thigh pushing up against her center, and he swallowed her moan.

“Darcy?” came Skye's voice again, slightly more worried. “Are we gonna have to send out a search party? Barton's getting a bit restless over here.”

She tore her mouth away, turning her head to the side as she reached up for her earpiece. “Yeah.” Well, sounding less breathless would probably help. “I'm here. I'm on my way back.” She'd just finished speaking when the hard thigh between her legs shifted, making her gasp.

She worked her hands up between them until her palms were against his chest and pushed. To her surprise he moved back easily enough, leaving her feeling suddenly chilled without the heat of his body pressing against her.

She glared up at him as she fumbled for the doorknob again, and this time he didn't stop her. The doorknob turned, she stepped away from it so she could open it. She was just going through the door when Brock's voice pulled at her. “I'll see you again.” So matter of fact, it sounded like a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> So. This comes after Teamwork. This is at the end of AOS S1, Coulson is killing Garrett as this is happening.  
> nobutsiriuslywhat:  
> Darcy/Rumlow "Wildest Dreams" Taylor Swift


End file.
